Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Embodiments relate to interfaces for accessing data, and in particular, to a user interface featuring an interactive tag cloud for visualizing and/or filtering large data volumes.
With the evolution in sophistication and power of databases, stored data may be available for visualization and analysis in increasingly large volumes. Such “big data” can comprise millions or even billions of different records. Moreover those records may be structured as multi-faceted data objects, whose complex internal organization may not be readily recognized and understood by an ordinary (e.g., non-developer) database user.
Such a typical user may seek access to data stored in a very large volume format (e.g., a large table). Before confronting the data in its full scope, the user may first seek to gain a useful overview thereof. However the sheer size and/or complexity of the stored data may reduce its transparency. And, a merely truncated view of the available data may not accurately represent its full size and/or properties.